


Let There Be Light

by chloeedecker



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But also insecure, Chloe is in love, Chloe spent the night, Classes, F/M, Lucifer is a soft boy that loves the early morning light, Lucifer is insecure, Who knows :), a not so morning after, but - Freeform, heheheh, linda and dan left, maybe some sweet kisses, maybe they shared a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeedecker/pseuds/chloeedecker
Summary: Post 3x06.The warm streaks of golden light pouring in through the window were the first thing that Lucifer registered as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the last vestiges of grogginess that lingered in his eyes.He never grew tired of this feeling, though he’d deny it if anyone ever actually brought it up.The Devil? A morning person. His reputation would be ruined.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 28
Kudos: 168





	Let There Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into Lucifer fics, so enjoy some sweet fluff!!

The warm streaks of golden light pouring in through the window were the first thing that Lucifer registered as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the last vestiges of grogginess that lingered in his eyes. 

He never grew tired of this feeling, though he’d deny it if anyone ever actually brought it up. 

The Devil? A  _ morning _ person. His reputation would be ruined. 

He was Lucifer Morningstar for crying out loud. Nightclub owner and purveyor of everything dark and seedy. Master of deals and connoisseur of desires. 

The titles flitted through his mind quickly, not able to convince himself that those were things he really cared about anymore. 

But this, the way the light seemed to rest heavily against his skin, a gentle but strong caress that welcomed him into the day, was something he never wanted to give up. 

He’d spent millenia without it, the pale ashy aura of Hell the only thing to accompany him through his days, and he’d be damned if he didn’t appreciate it now. 

A smile crept onto his face, and he didn’t try to stop it, allowing himself a momentary reprieve from the nonchalance he brought to his daily life and the freedom to simply enjoy something. 

Stretching out, he lengthened his legs and felt his aching muscles tense for a moment before relaxing completely, his body still protesting slightly at the amount of time he had spent in the car the day prior. 

He had heard the elevator about an hour ago, sure that he had caught some grumbling about headaches and the very true statement that Lucifer deserved to clean up by himself after disappearing on Chloe’s birthday. 

With the reminder of the events of the last 24 hours, Lucifer found himself replaying the day in his mind, and it was only when he heard the slide of sheets behind him that he caught up to the reality of the previous night.

He’d given her the necklace, a relic that had seemed so threatening when he first asked to keep it that night in the warehouse. It had represented a whole lot of change in him that he didn’t quite understand at the time, and even now he wasn’t sure he knew what it all meant.

The only difference was now the change wasn’t something that bothered him. At least not as much as it had. 

The entirety of it was an enigma, really, much like the woman who was now wearing it.

All he did know was that now it meant something else, something more, and something that made him smile wistfully as he thought of how much they had grown together since the night she had shot him. 

It was a symbol of their partnership, a genuine sentiment of the impact that the Detective had on him. Though she didn’t believe his stories completely, Lucifer did know that even she wouldn’t deny the ways they had changed each other for the better. 

_ You make me a better Detective _ , she had once told him, and those words played on a loop in his head more often than he’d like to share. 

Him, the  _ Devil, _ having a positive influence on one of the most interesting and truly  _ good _ people he had ever come to know?

it was laughable really, but he knew he wasn’t ever going to let himself forget those words. 

He turned slowly, not sure if she was awake or not, and found his heart racing at either prospect. 

It had all seemed so innocent last night- the idea of sharing his bed. It was late, she had been drinking, and though he had offered to drive her home, she had insisted she stay so she could help clean up the mess they had made.

Finally facing her, he found himself a little breathless at how close they were now that he had turned around, her face resting dangerously close to his. 

Her eyes were still closed, her mouth mumbling something softly into that pillows and nose scrunched in a way that let Lucifer know she was clearly still asleep. 

The curls that she had piled on her head last night had fallen from their confines at some point and were now draped across her face and shoulders, and before he could stop himself Lucifer lifted a hand to smooth them away from her cheek. 

Tucking the loose strands behind her ear, he let his thumb run a gente line down her cheek before bringing it back towards his body, fisting it back into the sheets to keep himself from reaching out again. 

She always looked beautiful, he wasn’t above admitting that, but the way the morning sun seemed to lay across the slopes and valleys of her features was almost more than he could comprehend. 

For a moment he felt a flare of jealousy rise in his stomach, wishing that he had the same uninhibited and unrestricted access to map out her skin that the light did.

For what could have been hours, but was most likely a few minutes, Lucifer committed every line and freckle of her face to memory. 

He was sure they all already had special places in his mind, but the woman in front of him now was a version of the Detective that he rarely got to see. 

It was the same one that had hugged him in her kitchen all those months ago. The same one that had told him he was right but kissed him anyways on the beach, and the one who had leaned her forehead against his and told him they were real. 

It was  _ Chloe _ , his brain supplied for him, the distinction clear.

She moved then, and Lucifer felt his body freeze, every muscle and bone going rigid as her body rolled closer to his. He felt her leg push its way in between his own, could feel the cold of her foot through the soft material of his pajama pants. 

But it was the moment her arms came to wind itself around his waist, her head fitting perfectly into the curve of his neck, that he knew he was in trouble.

It had been her idea, to just share the bed, but he was confident that waking up tangled together was not what she had in mind. 

Their conversation last night had mended a few of the broken pieces of  _ them,  _ but he was not naive enough to think that they were anything more than friends and partners. 

He hadn’t moved yet, his still and frozen body contrasting starkly with her pliant and warm limbs that he could swear were searing his skin. Cautious of his sleeping companion, he attempted to sit up and move away, though his attempts were thwarted immediately and she just clung tighter when he tried to slip away.

He felt her breathing even out again, her entire body flush against his, and allowed himself this moment, letting his arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her in even closer. 

His own short breaths and racing heart seemed to calm the longer they lay there, eventually matching the slow pattern of Chloe’s. 

Many people had shared this bed with him before, but none like this, and he found himself willing to trade it all away if it meant he could ever have this again. Thoughts of manipulation and miracles seemed to be far off, the feel of her hand clinging to his shirt chasing away anything other than the woman next to him.

He finally felt the pull of sleep creeping back, and used the last of his consciousness to press a soft kiss into smooth blonde hair before falling asleep. 

It was an hour or so later that he was pulled from sleep again, this time by gentle fingers tracing lines across his chest. 

Panic set in, and he opened his mouth to mutter an apology but was stopped by a finger on his lips. Looking down at her for the first time, Lucifer found himself at a loss for words anyways.

Chloe looked up at him with one of the most pure smiles he had ever seen, and though he had been privy to many of her smiles, this one quickly took the prize. 

“Don’t ruin it,” she whispered. “Please.”

He felt, more than heard, the laugh that followed her plea, and watched as she moved her chin to rest on his chest, her eyes never leaving his. 

They fit together perfectly like this, and even Lucifer was shocked at how right it all felt. He had never been one for cuddling, but this was an experience he’d happily partake in for as long as his partner was willing. 

“Thank you,” she said softly after a few moments had passed, a smile falling into place as she spoke.

Lucifer brought his hand up to rest on her back, the feel of his dress shirt underneath his own fingers surprisingly intimate. 

She hummed in response, enjoying the weight of his hand against her waist, and moved to cover his body more fully with her own, adjusting the sheets as she moved to cover them both. 

Lucifer was stunned, sure that he had to still be dreaming. His heart was racing, and he knew the small hand that rested on his chest could feel its rapid pace, though he couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed of the effect she was having on him.

“Detective…,” was the only word he could force passed his lips, a sense of awe and wonder overtaking his ability to speak coherently. 

She was looking at him in a way he was sure no one ever had before, with such reverence and adoration. Reading her had never been his strong suit, but even he couldn’t miss the depth of emotion that was floating through her eyes. 

He could feel the press of the bullet through his t-shirt, and couldn’t help but reach for the chain that was laying softly against between their chests.

Pulling it free from their bodies, he stared at it for a moment before meeting Chloe’s eyes again. 

“I’m glad you liked your present,” he said quietly, still unsure if it had been the right thing to give her. 

The look in her eyes told him that it had been, and he held his breath as nimble fingers picked up the necklace and brought it in front of her face. His gaze followed, and he found himself smiling at the way the mid-morning sun glinted off of it, and watched as she pressed the metal to her lips. 

“It’s perfect, Lucifer.”

The way she spoke was almost reverent, her eyes moving up from the necklace to meet his, and he let out the breath he had been holding in. He watched with rapt attention as she flicked her gaze towards his lips before bringing them back up, a blush spreading across her cheeks when she knew she had been caught.

He wouldn’t move, and they both knew that she needed to be the one to close the space between them if anything were to ever happen. 

She moved then, slowly, as if she was giving him time to put a stop to this if he wanted. 

He supposed it was a testament to just how poorly he had handled this whole  _ thing _ between them- the idea that there was even a chance that he didn’t want her was outrageous, and he vowed to himself in that moment he’d spend as long as it took to gain that trust back. 

Her mouth touched his once, just a soft press of her lips against his, and Lucifer knew he would never be able to comprehend the flood of emotions that rolled through his body in that moment. 

Her lips were soft, softer than he could have ever imagined and when she moved to take his top lip in between hers he finally moved against her. 

Bringing one hand up to cradle her cheek, he let his own mouth close around her bottom lip firmly and felt her respond with a gentle nip of her teeth against him. 

She pulled back, searching his face for an answer to the silent question she had posed with the kiss, and for the second time that morning Lucifer let a genuine smile spread on his face.

A matching one graced Chloe’s lips as relief soared through her, her eyes lighting up as the smile spread slowly, a relieved laugh spilling out behind it. 

Though Lucifer supposed that smile was far too simple a word for what was happening right in front of him. 

_ Lightbringer _ , he had been called once. 

The title fit him then, in the most literal sense of its meaning. He had filled the dark with galaxies and stars. 

This was different, though he supposed the name still fit. 

The smile on Chloe’s face, one that he had put there, was filling the already bright room with some of the most pure and unadulterated light Lucifer had ever known, and it washed over him in waves that he happily accepted. 

The way this light made him feel was making a mockery of anything he had ever created, every star in the sky paling in comparison to what he was looking at now. 

In all his time, Lucifer had never understood how anyone could ever want to worship another, couldn’t fathom ever finding something worth a willing dismissal of autonomy.

But now, with the space between them filled with the most untainted joy he had ever experienced, he realized he understood. 

He wasn’t sure this is exactly what his father had in mind when he had uttered, “ _ Let there be light, _ ” all those eons ago, but he was sure that there was nothing that could ever be lighter than this. 

Reaching up with both of his hands, he ran his slender fingers along her cheeks, pulling her face towards his and pressing his lips against hers with a passion and tenderness that surprised them both.

Chloe sunk her hands into Lucifer’s hair, and he revelled in the way her fingers felt against his scalp. She felt him bite down softly on her lip before soothing the spot with his tongue, and he used the gasp that fell from her mouth as an invitation to slip his tongue passed her lips. 

There was a sense of  _ finally _ passing between them both, but neither moved to escalate things further, more than content with learning how their mouths fit together for now. The intensity of their kisses and touches ebbed and flowed between passionate and hungry and soft and sweet, both sending equal amounts of lust and emotion through their bodies. 

After a while, their kisses became less frequent, and Chloe rolled on her side to slip back into the comfort and safety she had felt when she woke up. A soft sound of protest left Lucifer at the loss of Chloe’s weight, and she smiled at the pout that had spread across his face. Eyes locked and arms holding each other close, they let the gravity of their new reality sink down onto them.

It seemed like their whole world had shrunk into the minuscule space between them, and Lucifer couldn’t help but lean forward and press a kiss to Chloe’s mouth, a sense of wonder coursing through her at the fact that he could do this now.

Their future was still unsure, and Lucifer pushed the intrusive thoughts of devil faces and wings and all things celestial out of his head as best as he could for the time being. 

Right now he just wanted them to be Lucifer and Chloe- two people that cared deeply for each other and could figure the rest out later.

When he leaned down to press another kiss to the crown of her head, he was stopped once again by the look she was giving him.

He may have lit up the darkness all those years ago, but even he couldn’t hold a candle to the brightness that shone so freely from her smile. 

Let there be light indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same name, just getting into the Lucifer fandom so come say hi!


End file.
